


Know Thy Self

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: As the Deputy heads north to the Whitetails, Rachel stays in her region to deal something before heading up to join but she must face her other self first.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 2





	Know Thy Self

The Deputy has entered Jacob Seeds territory and freed the Lumber Mill (and Jess Black in the process). The Resistance is using the new foothold to make decent progress and the Deputy makes contact with The Whitetail Militia. In the Henbane Region, Rachel Jessop is studying information she found from her old home. What she discovers is that Project Edens Gate was close making a Bliss weapon that could either be used as a normal grenade or placed on a plane and used as a bomb. Spreading Bliss over a decent sized area.

Rach: This...… this could have turned out bad.

The rest of the report details how that it would have worked but for some reason, PEGs didn't go through with it. Rachel knows who would know why. Feeney, one of the heads of Bliss production escaped from the Deputy and was never found. But Rachel knows exactly where he is. Rachel travels to Feeneys cabin and watches and waits. She studies the patrol routes of his guards for a few nights until she makes her move. Silently taking out his guards one by one until none are left. She then enters the bunker. She catches Feeney asleep and "rudely" awakens him.

Feeney: The Hell!!!!

Rach: Wake up!!!!

Feeney: Who are you!?

Rach: You do not remember this voice or face?

*Rachel removes her hat and a mask covering her face*

Feeney: Sister Faith!!!

*Rachel points her pistol at Feeney's face*

Rach: Yeah I am Faith Seed but my real name is Racheal Jessop asshole.

Feeney: Why are holding me at gunpoint!?

Rach: I'm working WITH the Deputy. Freeing this county and its people from my adoptive "brothers."

Feeney: Traitorous bitch!!!

Rachel bashes him in the face with the butt end of her MS16, breaking his nose.

Rachel: Shut your damn mouth, Feeney. *throw the papers at him* Tell me, what does this mean? Why hasn't this been developed? How does it work?

Feeney: I'm not helping you!!!

*Rachel fires a shot that misses only by the slightest of margins*

Rachel: Next one is your brains splattered all over this place. Start talking!!!!

Feeney explains that they were planning to gas the Hope County Jail, Whitetail Mountains, and Falls End with Bliss to make the Resistance submit. However, PEG couldn't get the right mixture right with the explosives used in the weapon. However, the Gas Grenade idea was only a few days away from being completed before the Deputy and team showed up, putting the plan on hold. 

Feeney: I've told you everything I know.

Rach: Can you make some of those gas grenades?

Feeney: Why?

Rach: I have use for them.

Feeney: The hell I am making them for you!!!

*Rachel raises her weapon*

Feeney: The Father will hear of this....

Rach: They are for the Seed siblings Feeney. Your Sister wants you to make them... if not. Then well I could always use another Angel.

Feeney: Fine.... fine I will.

Feeney works through the night making 3 Bliss grenades for Rachel. When he is finished she knocks him out and exits his bunker but not before grabbing some syringes of Bliss as well. She parks a truck on top of his bunker door so he can't leave and then sets off toward the giant statue of Joseph Seed. As she walks she knows there is one way of pissing off the Father and Faith..... by blowing up the whole statue. When she arrives there isn't anyone around so she blows open the doors leading into the statue and gets to work setting up explosives on all the levels. When she reaches the final level she finds her own (Faiths) personal copy of Joseph's prophecies. However, she places one of the Bliss grenades on a box pulls the pin. A few moments later Bliss fills the inner part of the statue. Rachel is soon overcome by the Bliss and a familiar feeling comes with it.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here."

A voice calls out. But it isn't Rachel's….. it is another person with the same voice. When Racheal opens her eyes she in the Bliss fully. A beautiful place, a peaceful place. However, it is short-lived when Faith appears and she isn't very happy.

Faith: You....

Rach: Got something to say?

Faith: I'm going to send you back to the darkness from which you came Rachel Jessop. And you will NEVER come back up.

Rach: You can try.

Faith sprouts wings of light and lifts off the ground. Rachel doesn't holster her weapons, remembering what the Deputy told her.

"Not all your problems can be solved with a bullet."

Faith does her best too hit Rachel with her Bliss attacks but Rachel dodges. Faith becomes extremely angry that Rachel isn't fighting back and that she can't hit her.

Rach: Not all problems are solved with violence Faith.

Faith: Says the person who has killed others!

Rach: Oh the irony....

Faith stops and lands a bit away from Rachel.

Rach: Coming from someone who has torn families apart with her "promise" of happiness, who killed Virgil and a US Government officer because the Deputy wouldn't yield to your bullshit. Whom falsely thought the Deputy would turn around.....

Faith: Your point?

Rach: Why did you think the Deputy was so easy to turn? Because you saw an easy mark? Or maybe something else.....

Faith: Out with it Rachel!!!

Rachel: You are scared of The Father Faith..... I know everything. He beat you, threatened you, piled you with drugs, "put his faith into you."

Faith: Us..... he did all that too us.....

Rach: When the Deputy fired into the river she freed me... but wounded you. She could have easily ended it but instead showed her past and forgave. She knew of MY past.

Rachel raises her MS16 too Faith, much the Deputy did before. Ready to end it all. Faith looks at Racheal with a lost look. Racheal has beaten her by not even firing a shot.

Rach: You have a choice, either help me.... or die.

Rachel knows Faith better then Faith knows herself. Even though they are the same person, the Deputy has given one a chance at a new life, even though the old life is still around.

Faith: ….

Rach: Your choice is a binary one. Just so you know, just because "we" are the most devoted of Faiths.... there is no reason why he couldn't have "replaced" us. And you know it.

Faith: You are right...… Racheal Jessop.

Faith walks too Rachel, lowering her weapon with her hand.

Faith: The Father isn't what he seems..... this is true. The Father thinks the Deputy will end us all yet the Deputy spared you. If someone was a snake in the garden then why?

Rach: ….

Faith: I'll help you, Rachel..... Jacob can pull some strings that even the Deputy can't break.

Rachel lowers her weapon, while still not fully convinced she does extend her hand which Faith takes.

Rach: I'm going to blow up this statue we are in and burn your copy of his words. That will kick the hornets' nest.

The Bliss fades away and reality sets in. Rachel quickly exits the statue (book in hand) and gets some distance before pushing the button. The explosives go off and statue with them. Big pieces fall the too the ground at its base. When the smoke clears only the bare frame of the statue remains. The radio goes crazy with activity. Rachel then takes a lighter to the book and throws it into the air. Over the radio chatter a familiar voice chimes in.

"Too whoever destroyed that statue... I will be sending people too to find you too show my displeasure."

Rach: Too bad Father....

Over the radio Rachel hears that the Deputy has been captured by Jacob. Shivers are sent down her back as she fully knows what will happen too her. She quickly hightails it to the north to the Whitetail Mountains.... and Jacob Seed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first created on 6/19/2018


End file.
